User talk:Professore Saberhagen
Welcome Hi, welcome to Jem & The Holograms Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Cat-man1990 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SpadeAce (Talk) 18:17, November 20, 2011 Hi Thank you for informing me about the issues, they shall be taken care of shortly. In the meantime, I would like to thank you for your edits to the wiki. You shall become an admin soon. SpadeAce 20:24, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Hi, I am very glad I have been able to help improve things. I apologize for my mistakes in editing; I'm new to this and so I have less experience making it look nice. I will take into account what you have said. I really want to help, and you're helping me to improve. Thanks, Chayzz5 Hi there! I left a reply on SpadeAce's blog recently regarding the search for new admins, and I've also left a comment on my own blog here, but I notice that there's not a lot of active users or admins here, so I thought I'd leave a post on your Talk Page so ensure this gets seen. I'm working on a variety of things to help improve this Wiki, including era icons, banners and a brand new main page, but without admin rights there's only so much I can. If I'm to remain a regular editor, I'll need someone to help input code on pages that only admins have access to so that they can work. To give you some background, I'm an administrator for the Silent Hill Wiki. You can get an idea of what I can do there. It's something I've put a great deal of time and effort into over the years. If you look at some of the character pages on that Wiki, you'll see little icons on the top right of the pages. These are Era Icons, and I'd like to incorporate similar things on this Wiki. You can get an idea for what I can do on the main page too. Anyway, just thought I'd drop you a message. I'm a huge fan of Jem, and I have a lot of ideas I'd love to incorporate into this Wiki if given the chance. I'm a graphic artist and 3D modeler by hobby, so I know my way around design and so on. Let me know if you get a chance to add some of the admin-required code I have ready to go. It's all prepared, it just needs to be pasted into the right pages for it to kick in. Have a good one! Faded-Myth 09:02, August 28, 2012 (UTC) ______ * Thank you for getting back to me! And that's fine, I know what it's like to be stuck offline. I'll send you the code I need implemented for some of this stuff to work. And I'm glad you like the main menu! It's still a work in progress, I have character icons to implement. I know it might seem a little impertinent, but I noticed a blog from one of your admins advertising 3 admin positions. I know I haven't been here very long, but I was wondering if I could request an admin position. It'd make work go a lot faster, and I guarantee you I have the Wiki's best interest at heart. (No power-hungry shenanigans here!) [[User:Faded-Myth|'Faded-Myth - Admin']] Discuss 18:35, September 3, 2012 (UTC) ______ * Again, I am very grateful for your response and your compliment. I'm really excited to be here and helping out. I'll bring whatever experience I have to help make this place even more awesome. It's always nice to meet other Jem fans. You might be able to grant admin status. If you go here: http://jem.wikia.com/wiki/Special:UserRights you can type in my name, select "edit user groups" and tick off the admin box. I'm not sure if you need to be a bureaucrat or not to do so. I know SpadeAce can but he seems to be inactive and I haven't received a response from him yet. --[[User:Faded-Myth|'Faded-Myth - Admin']] Discuss 20:33, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Beauocrat status for you and I Hi Saberhagen! First of all, my admin status was granted, so I can help you out more efficiently now! I've actually asked the Wikia admin team if both of us can be bureaucrats so that we can manage administration more thoroughly. Right now we can change code and the like, but if we ever get problematic editors or need to promote an admin in the future, we're kind of stuck with limited options. If that seems like a plan to you, let me know. The Wikia admin team have explained that for that to happen, we need to set up a discussion for it on a page or blog to ensure that everyone on the Wiki gets a say on the matter. I doubt we'd get any responses, but it's still good to follow procedure. I've requested it for us both so that you have full control as well. =) [[User:Faded-Myth|'Faded-Myth - Admin']] Discuss 22:22, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Doll colors for character boxes That's a really good idea! I like that, makes them unique and identifiable. Good thinking, I'll get on that later! I'll also be finally implementing the era icons I've been working on as well as the icons for the main page, so stay tuned for those. I'll be a little busy tonight but I should get them implemented within a couple of days. [[User:Faded-Myth|'Faded-Myth - Admin']] Discuss 23:35, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Doll information This is an excellent question, and it's similar to a question we asked ourselved when my Silent Hill Wiki was in its infancy. The first question we need to ask is what kind of Wiki is this? Is it a Jem cartoon Wiki, or a Jem "in general" Wiki? I'm of the belief that a Wiki should be in-universe as much as possible. I think the cartoon is a completely contained universe that should be treated as such. That said, I think it's a good idea to have information on the franchise as a whole. What we could possibly do is, for example, have a character page being all about the cartoon character, and then have a link at the bottom that leads to a new page that would have information on that character's dolls and merchandise. For example, you would have your Jem (Character) article, and then you would have Jem (Character)/Dolls article. Conversely, we could have an article exclusively for the doll, such as Jem (Doll). You can have a link at the top of Jem's page that says something along the lines of "This article is for the character. For the doll, click here". I'll have a think about which I think is the best option, but I'd love to hear yours. --[[User:Faded-Myth|'Faded-Myth - Admin']] Discuss 04:42, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Admin help please Hi! :) I'm new here, and would like to ask for your help with something, since from what I can tell, you are one of the admins of this Jem wiki. I noticed that another user, Hazel Eyed Kiki, as it appears, has taken a large amount of content directly from an existing Jem site. Alot of the trivia on the episode pages in this Jem wiki, appears to have been taken from rockjem.com. This is obvious since many of them are direct quotes. This was without permission and without giving any kind of credit. I'm not sure whether this user is still active here, but I would like to know how to go about this. I have written a message asking her to remove it as soon as possible. But I am ready to do the work of removing it instead. I just wanted to give you a chance to double check this and compare with the episode guide at rockjem.com if you like, before I start making changes. Anything else I should keep in mind while editing the pages, let me know. Thanks Highlyrelevant (talk) 21:56, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Removing pictures Hi again! I have now spent hours removing my content from the trivia feature of a large amount of episode pages here on wikia. It was alot more than I realized. I contacted Faded-Myth about this also. It was not fun removing it from here. But let me tell you I spent countless hours creating these features, it has taken years and years, and some very hard work putting it all togheter, writing it, learning HTML, CSS, Javascript, editing images. And this content is already available online. I don't mind sharing a few pictures from my site, but these were almost entire features. I understand that users here earn points by posting as much as possible, and it's hard to keep track of them all. But I think this Jem wiki is in need of a policy about this. I'll refer to: http://www.wikia.com/Terms_of_Use I don't know how to remove the pictures taken from my site though, so I'm providing a list here, so that hopefully one of you admins can help me remove them (keep the first 11 pictures though, of the characters): http://jem.wikia.com/wiki/File:Emmett_Benton.jpg http://rockjem.com/images/characters/225.jpg http://jem.wikia.com/wiki/File:Joanie_Stuart.jpg http://rockjem.com/images/characters/cjoanie.jpg http://jem.wikia.com/wiki/File:LoveSick_3.jpg http://rockjem.com/images/cels/celanimation35b.jpg http://jem.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cjeff.jpg http://rockjem.com/images/characters/cjeff.jpg http://jem.wikia.com/wiki/File:Canthony.jpg http://rockjem.com/images/characters/canthony.jpg http://jem.wikia.com/wiki/File:Csean.jpg http://rockjem.com/images/characters/csean.jpg http://jem.wikia.com/wiki/File:Charriet.jpg http://rockjem.com/images/characters/charriet.jpg http://jem.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ba_nee.png http://rockjem.com/images/characters/cbanee.jpg http://jem.wikia.com/wiki/File:Criot.jpg http://rockjem.com/images/characters/criot.jpg http://jem.wikia.com/wiki/File:Czipper.jpg http://rockjem.com/images/characters/czipper.jpg http://jem.wikia.com/wiki/File:Eric.jpg http://rockjem.com/images/characters/ceric.jpg http://jem.wikia.com/wiki/File:Criotshouse6.jpeg http://rockjem.com/images/worldofjem/criotshouse6.jpg http://jem.wikia.com/wiki/File:Criotshouse5.jpeg http://rockjem.com/images/worldofjem/criotshouse5.jpg http://jem.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cmmusicrunway3.jpeg http://rockjem.com/images/worldofjem/cmmusicrunway3.jpg http://jem.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cmmusicrunway2.jpeg http://rockjem.com/images/worldofjem/cmmusicrunway2.jpg http://jem.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cmmusicrunway.jpeg http://rockjem.com/images/worldofjem/cmmusicrunway.jpg http://jem.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cmmusicinsidestudio12.jpeg http://rockjem.com/images/worldofjem/cmmusicinsidestudio12.jpg http://jem.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cmmusicinsidestudio11.jpeg http://rockjem.com/images/worldofjem/cmmusicinsidestudio11.jpg http://jem.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cmmusicinsidestudio10.jpeg http://rockjem.com/images/worldofjem/cmmusicinsidestudio10.jpg http://jem.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cmmusicinsidestudio9.jpeg http://rockjem.com/images/worldofjem/cmmusicinsidestudio9.jpg http://jem.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cmmusicinsidestudio8.jpeg http://rockjem.com/images/worldofjem/cmmusicinsidestudio8.jpg http://jem.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cmmusicinsidestudio7.jpeg http://rockjem.com/images/worldofjem/cmmusicinsidestudio7.jpg http://jem.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cmmusicinsidestudio6.jpeg http://rockjem.com/images/worldofjem/cmmusicinsidestudio6.jpg http://jem.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cmmusicinsidestudio5.jpeg http://rockjem.com/images/worldofjem/cmmusicinsidestudio5.jpg http://jem.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cmmusicinsidestudio4.jpeg http://rockjem.com/images/worldofjem/cmmusicinsidestudio4.jpg http://jem.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cmmusicinsidestudio3.jpeg http://rockjem.com/images/worldofjem/cmmusicinsidestudio3.jpg http://jem.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cmmusicinsidestudio2.jpeg http://rockjem.com/images/worldofjem/cmmusicinsidestudio2.jpg http://jem.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cmmusicinsidestudio.jpeg http://rockjem.com/images/worldofjem/cmmusicinsidestudio.jpg http://jem.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cmmusicinsidepizzazzoffice7.jpeg http://rockjem.com/images/worldofjem/cmmusicinsidepizzazzoffice7.jpg http://jem.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cmmusicinsidepizzazzoffice6.jpeg http://rockjem.com/images/worldofjem/cmmusicinsidepizzazzoffice6.jpg http://jem.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cmmusicinsidepizzazzoffice5.jpeg http://rockjem.com/images/worldofjem/cmmusicinsidepizzazzoffice5.jpg http://jem.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cmmusicinsidepizzazzoffice4.jpeg http://rockjem.com/images/worldofjem/cmmusicinsidepizzazzoffice4.jpg http://jem.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cmmusicinsidepizzazzoffice3.jpeg http://rockjem.com/images/worldofjem/cmmusicinsidepizzazzoffice3.jpg http://jem.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cmmusicinsidepizzazzoffice2.jpeg http://rockjem.com/images/worldofjem/cmmusicinsidepizzazzoffice2.jpg http://jem.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cmmusicinsidepizzazzoffice.jpeg http://rockjem.com/images/worldofjem/cmmusicinsidepizzazzoffice.jpg http://jem.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cmmusicinsideparking.jpeg http://rockjem.com/images/worldofjem/cmmusicinsideparking.jpg http://jem.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cmmusicinsideericsoffice17.jpeg http://rockjem.com/images/worldofjem/cmmusicinsideericsoffice17.jpg http://jem.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cmmusicinsideericsoffice16.jpeg http://rockjem.com/images/worldofjem/cmmusicinsideericsoffice16.jpg http://jem.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cmmusicinsideericsoffice15.jpeg http://rockjem.com/images/worldofjem/cmmusicinsideericsoffice15.jpg http://jem.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cmmusicinsideericsoffice14.jpeg http://rockjem.com/images/worldofjem/cmmusicinsideericsoffice14.jpg http://jem.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cmmusicinsideericsoffice13.jpeg http://rockjem.com/images/worldofjem/cmmusicinsideericsoffice13.jpg http://jem.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cmmusicinsideericsoffice12.jpeg http://rockjem.com/images/worldofjem/cmmusicinsideericsoffice12.jpg http://jem.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cmmusicinsideericsoffice11.jpeg http://rockjem.com/images/worldofjem/cmmusicinsideericsoffice11.jpg http://jem.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cmmusicinsideericsoffice10.jpeg http://rockjem.com/images/worldofjem/cmmusicinsideericsoffice10.jpg http://jem.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cmmusicinsideericsoffice9.jpeg http://rockjem.com/images/worldofjem/cmmusicinsideericsoffice9.jpg http://jem.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cmmusicinsideericsoffice8.jpeg http://rockjem.com/images/worldofjem/cmmusicinsideericsoffice8.jpg http://jem.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cmmusicinsideericsoffice7.jpeg http://rockjem.com/images/worldofjem/cmmusicinsideericsoffice7.jpg http://jem.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cmmusicinsideericsoffice6.jpeg http://rockjem.com/images/worldofjem/cmmusicinsideericsoffice6.jpg http://jem.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cmmusicinsideericsoffice5.jpeg http://rockjem.com/images/worldofjem/cmmusicinsideericsoffice5.jpg http://jem.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cmmusicinsideericsoffice4.jpeg http://rockjem.com/images/worldofjem/cmmusicinsideericsoffice4.jpg http://jem.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cmmusicinsideericsoffice3.jpeg http://rockjem.com/images/worldofjem/cmmusicinsideericsoffice3.jpg http://jem.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cmmusicinsideericsoffice2.jpeg http://rockjem.com/images/worldofjem/cmmusicinsideericsoffice2.jpg http://jem.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cmmusicinsideericsoffice.jpeg http://rockjem.com/images/worldofjem/cmmusicinsideericsoffice.jpg http://jem.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cmmusic10.jpeg http://rockjem.com/images/worldofjem/cmmusic10.jpg http://jem.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cmmusic9.jpeg http://rockjem.com/images/worldofjem/cmmusic9.jpg http://jem.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cmmusic8.jpeg http://rockjem.com/images/worldofjem/cmmusic8.jpg http://jem.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cmmusic7.jpeg http://rockjem.com/images/worldofjem/cmmusic7.jpg http://jem.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cmmusic6.jpeg http://rockjem.com/images/worldofjem/cmmusic6.jpg http://jem.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cmmusic5.jpeg http://rockjem.com/images/worldofjem/cmmusic5.jpg http://jem.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cmmusic4.jpeg http://rockjem.com/images/worldofjem/cmmusic4.jpg http://jem.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cmmusic3.jpeg http://rockjem.com/images/worldofjem/cmmusic3.jpg http://jem.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cmmusic2.jpeg http://rockjem.com/images/worldofjem/cmmusic2.jpg http://jem.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cmmusic.jpeg http://rockjem.com/images/worldofjem/cmmusic.jpg http://jem.wikia.com/wiki/File:StarlightMusic.jpg http://rockjem.com/images/worldofjem/csmusic8.jpg http://jem.wikia.com/wiki/File:StingersSound.jpg http://rockjem.com/images/worldofjem/cmmusic8.jpg http://jem.wikia.com/wiki/File:MisfitsMusic.jpg http://rockjem.com/images/worldofjem/cmmusic3.jpg Good job on the look of this wiki otherwise. And I might even be adding a few things to this wiki myself soon (but not these entire features though). I already made some corrections aswell. Highlyrelevant (talk) 01:46, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the reply. I appreciate very much your kind words about my site, and the way you handled this. It's nice to be an admin now, so that I can do a bit more editing. This also makes me feel alot better about this wiki, and about eventually adding features myself. Hello Hello Are you the only active admin here at Jem Wiki? I just had a few questions before proceeding to edit. Thanks :) QueenBuffy - Wikia Councilor Jan 20, 2013 :Awesome. I watch Jem from time to time and I was thinking about adding screenshots from episodes. Was there a reason a main infobox image wasn't on each episode article? or a reason images weren't in the main article/synopsis? I was thinking about adding them if you were okay with it... I just didn't want to go through the trouble if there was a reason they weren't added already :) Thanks for replying, the Wiki is super cute! Also, if I do add images, what template do you use for image licenses and what image categories? Thanks. QueenBuffy - Wikia Councilor Jan 20, 2013